


The Benefits of a Blackout

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Mentor/Protégé, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: I own nothing. Jaqarya belongs to George R. R. Martin.





	The Benefits of a Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Jaqarya belongs to George R. R. Martin.

Arya lit a candle. Her messy bed and the collection of pictures above it emerged from darkness. The eyes of Ghost, Nymeria and all the cats from the neighborhood she had ever photographed stared back at them.

'There is only one bed here!'

'I'm sorry, your highness.' Arya shrugged her soaked jacket off. 'I can't afford a bigger apartment.'

'It's not what...' She didn't have to look at him to know he pouted. 'We will have to... Perhaps a man should find a room in town.'

'I thought you've had enough of rain.'

She turned to eye him. His clothes were dripping, wet strands of his long red hair clung to his face.

'Does a girl know what it means?' His voice dropped a fraction. 'Has a girl ever seen a naked man before?'

Arya rolled her eyes. Typical! She was old enough to work for _them _but not old enough to share a bed with him for just one night.

'I stripped and washed hundreds of men.'

He gave her a wounded look.

'A man is not a corpse!'

In the dim light of the candle her mentor looked like an offended baby. She had to bite her lip to suppress a giggle.

'I'll sleep on the right.'

He set his jaw.

'A man cannot sleep like this.' He hissed through clenched teeth. 'A man needs a bath.'

'Where are my manners!' Arya smiled sweetly. 'First door on the left.' She handed him their only candle.

The lighting flashed outside, illuminating the room for a brief moment. Arya freed herself from her drenched clothes and made a bed, kicking all her stuff under it. She purred with delight when she slipped into a dry pyjama, the old thing had never felt so soft! She was just about to dive into her bed when a string of curses in Lorathi reached her ears.

Arya padded to the bathroom.

'What now?'

'What is this?' Jaqen H'ghar, the deadliest man in Westeros and Essos, stared in horror at the small, pink bathtub in the middle of her tiny bathroom.

'My bathtub.'

'How can a man bathe in this...bowl?!'

'I do it all the time.'

'It's because a girl is as small as a mouse.' He swept his eyes over her, from her tousled hair to her bare feet. She felt a warmth spreading through her body as if his gaze ignited a fire inside her.

'I can help you.' She offered courteously. 'I washed a hundred of...'

Jaqen cut her off with an impatient groan. 'A girl may leave this man to his misery!'

He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her out of the bathroom. She heard him shedding his clothes and mumbling in High Valyrian. The words reminded her of the prayer to Him of Many Faces though she wasn't sure.

Arya snuggled beneath the covers and yawned. She could feel every minute of their parkour training in her muscles. _Thanks the Many Faced God for the thunder_, she giggled, listening to the water splashing on the bathroom floor tiles. Who would think that a blackout could be so beneficial.

Soon she heard soft footsteps and a handsome face lit by the candlelight peered inside her bedroom.

'Lovely girl, perchance a girl's brother left his shirt at her place?'

'Oh, come on!' Arya rolled on her side, pulling the pillow over her head. 'Just go to sleep already!'

'A sweater?'

'Nope.' She repeated mercilessly.

He sighed and stepped inside. Arya couldn't resist and looked up. He stood before her in the soft candlelight, trying in vain to cover his manhood with his hand. In her small room he looked even taller.

'A man begs forgiveness.' Jaqen H'ghar bowed his head and his shiny hair fell around his face. 'A man should thank a girl for her hospitality. This man swears he won't complain again.' He flashed a smile that could melt an iceberg.

Arya blinked.

'Uhm, sure.'

'Is everything alright, sweet girl?' He leaned forward to put the candle on the nightstand, his muscles rippled beneath his golden skin.

'Perfect.' Arya felt wetness welling up inside her. 'I was just...I was wondering where did you get this scar?'

'The thing a girl is staring at is not a scar at all.' Jaqen observed politely.

Arya swallowed hard. For the first time since they met she was lost for words. Instead of an answer, she put down the candle, hoping he didn't notice a betraying blush that burned her face. She heard the rustling of the sheets. The smell of soap mixed with a spicy scent of his skin overwhelmed her. Gods, he was so close! Her juices flooded out of her, she could smell her own arousal. Arya chewed her lip in panic. _Think of Joffrey, stupid! Think of Joffrey!_

Her friend moved even closer.

''Lovely girl' She heard his deep murmur. 'A man is honored to be your guest.' He hesitated a moment before he pressed a kiss to her hair. 'Truly.'

Arya whimpered her response. Every cell of her body wanted to melt into him. _Joffrey, Joffrey, Joffrey..._

'What is a girl saying?' A hot breath caressed her ear.

'My list!' She whined, tormented. _Seven hells! It's going to be a long night._


End file.
